legend_of_avenge_landersfandomcom-20200214-history
Cali
Cali (キャリ, Kyari) is a Mabu adventurer and one of the main supporting characters in the ''Legend of the Avenge Landers'' series. After rescuing her in Perilous Pastures, she will offer Heroic Challenges for each Avenge Lander. "So you're ready to try a Challenge huh? Well, let me warn you right off the bat, they're TOUGH. Like me. So, you wanna give one a try?" :—Cali. Appearance :Voice actor: Sumalee Montano (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known(Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Swedish) Biography Appearance Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Cali is one of the world's most daring explorers. She describes herself as being tough and laughs in the face of danger. She's shown to be rather smart and quick to make the right decisions in perilous situations, but she is also shown to have a very caring and even somewhat motherly/oldest sister side to her. She is never afraid of standing to the faces of even grater situations that is bigger than herself, even if it means of getting/being captured. Despite this, as revealed in Prism Break and Sunburn's Challenges, she hates spiders. If you're looking for adventure, Cali is the natural choice as a trainer to prepare young Skylanders for future missions. Relationships Friends/Allies * Ponies ** Princess Celestia ** Mayor Mare * Mabus ** Hugo ** Flynn ** Fynn * Mane Six ** Twilight Sparkle ** Applejack ** Rarity ** Fluttershy ** Rainbow Dash ** Pinkie Pie * Avenge Landers ** Spyro ** Stealth Elf ** Gill Grunt ** Jet-Vac ** Trigger Happy ** Eruptor ** Pop Fizz * Dragons ** Spike ** King Warfang ** Cynder * Dragon Sages ** Ignitus ** Aquarius ** Volteer ** Aeros ** Cyril ** Terrador * The Ancients ** Chronicler Family * Cali (Evil counterpart) * Cali (human counterpart) Neutral * Sunset Shimmer * Discord Rivals Enemies * Lord Tirek * Queen Chrysalis * King Sombra * Shreddix * Ghosts Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills Miscellaneous Skills History Past One of the world's greatest explorers, Cali originally set out to map every single island before she was forced to give up after the number 4,367. She settled in Citadel Ruins where she helped train the Avenge Landers. Synopsis See also External links * Cali Spyro Wiki * Cali Skylanders Wiki Notes & Trivia * Cali's character model is shared by Jess Legrand's, who has her ears laid down opposite to Cali's. * She is voiced by Sumalee Montano, who is best known for voicing Arcee in the DC Universe's animated series, Transformers Prime. * As shown in Troll Home Security, Cali knows how to set up and use explosives. * In Zap's Heroic Challenge, she has a collection of expensive vases in an archipelago. Category:Mabus Category:Females Category:Supportives